Storm of tears
by Fuzzy footie pajamas
Summary: After a screaming match, Osoro has been kicked out of his home, left to fend for himself in the autumn storm. All he can think to do is run away. Run to the only mommy and daddy who have ever made him feel safe. But he can't help but worry. For if he pushes them away too, he'll truly be all alone. ABDL/Age Regression, Abuse, alcohol, blood (Gift)


**A birthday gift for a friend~ I thought I'd share it with you as well, I'd love some feedback if it's okay!  
Warning: This story does involve alcohol, physical and verbal child abuse, and neglect.**

Not again. Jesus Christ not again. Osoro could have slept till noon had he been allowed to. He had been up so damn late last night, unable to fall asleep due to all the noise. His father had come home, drunk, and with lipstick on his shirt, leading his mother to fly into a rage. Thankfully, he had been in bed as he came home, and wasn't stuck in the middle of their fight. But that didn't mean it had been easy. Their shouts and the sound of glass against the floor had kept him wide awake all night. It was only just as the sun began to creep up that he had finally managed to fall asleep. He couldn't help wondering if his folks had ever really fallen asleep that night themselves. As he was woken up once more to their arguing that morning, just as the clock hit 9:00. He was exhausted.

Osoro sighed heavily, thrusting his pillow over his head to try and block out the noise and the light. He wanted to go back to sleep. It was Sunday, he shouldn't have to be up so early. But of course, it was proving to be impossible to get back to sleep. He'd have to get up and face...well, whatever it was the day had to throw at him he supposed. Still, what a shitty way to wake up.

Osoro kept the pillow tight over his ears as he sat up, hoping to block out as much of the shouting as he could. It truly didn't bother him so much anymore. Not like it used to. But that didn't mean he liked it anymore then he did before, nor did he tolerate it. He just put up with it as best he could. If he let it bother him and break him down as much as he used to, he had no clue how he would ever have the strength to leave the house. With his pillow over his ears, he began to look around his small bedroom. Perhaps the familiarity should have made him feel more comfortable. But truthfully, it did quite the opposite. If anything, it made him feel rather trapped. Nothing had changed. He was still waking up in the home where he felt so unsafe and miserable. Where nothing was ever going to change.

Dirty clothing on the floor, some poorly patched up holes in the walls, a low ceiling, and some patch on the carpet from something he couldn't quite remember. Perhaps it was his fault his room was in shambled. But it didn't matter to him. Why bother when the rest of the house was just as bad? He couldn't care less. It could fall apart for all he cared. He had nothing he treasured here. He had nothing he valued. The closest thing he had was probably his bed. Everything he felt any sort of care towards was...well, not here. All of that was with mommy and daddy. His REAL mommy and daddy.

His stuffed lion, his favorite clothing, his softest pillows. The best hugs and cuddles. The people he treasured the most. They weren't here. He would never leave them here, where they were at risk of being damaged or taken. No, he left those things with mommy and daddy. Where he knew they would be safe. Where he knew he could come back to them and have them when he needed them. God, what he wouldn't give to be with them right now. But, he knew better. It was only morning. He couldn't run to them before giving them a chance to wake up. They were probably busy anyway.

Once he was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep more, even if he tried, Osoro dropped the pillow to the ground and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He brushed his long hair out of his face, draping it over his back. He had to take another moment before he got up. He had to will himself to even stand at this point. He was so fucking exhausted. He didn't want to deal with this. He didn't want to bother with it anymore. There were so many days he just wished he could run away. Run far far away, where no one would ever find him. Start over. And just be alone.

A light, buzzing sound seemed to ground him back on earth for a moment, drawing his attention to his cell phone. Osoro sighed heavily, reaching across to the nightstand and picking up his phone. Across the screen, was a text. A text from the small group chat he shared with mommy and daddy! He felt a small smile return to his face as he unlocked the device and read what they had to say.

_Good morning!_ Ayano's message read. _Hope you're doing well!_ It was a simple message. But it really meant a lot to him. It was what he needed most, especially right now, as a motivation to get up and get his day started. As he stared at the message on his screen, another popped up not too long after, this time from Budo.

_Love you buddy! Make sure you get some breakfast soon okay?_ Heh, that was daddy alright. He could practically hear that voice of concern in his mind. Osoro took a moment more to just read the messages, again and again, replacing the text with the voices of his mommy and daddy in his mind. This was one of the many reasons why he loved them so much. They gave him the courage and the motivation to get through the day without giving up and letting the world crush him.

After another moment, he finally texted them back, with a simple message. Love you guys It was short and sweet. But he truly meant it. He loved them. And he couldn't even begin to imagine life without them. He stuffed his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants and stretched his arms tiredly over his head. Alright. He was ready. He could do this. He pushed himself to his feet feeling braver. He could face today. He could do this.

As he got ready to leave the room, the distant rumble of thunder grabbed his attention. Low, and far-away, but still able to be heard by him. Was it set to storm today? Odd, he hadn't heard anything about that yesterday. Osoro approached his window and peered out. He didn't have curtains, so he didn't have to take the time to draw them back. The sky was overcast and dull, without a speck of blue to be seen. He didn't want to take this as a warning sign, feeling that would simply jinx things. But, he couldn't help worrying. Of course, he was used to bad days, they weren't anything new. That didn't make them easier for him anyhow.

Osoro sighed, turning his back on the window. No, he couldn't think like that. He wasn't exactly a sunshiny boy, who liked to look on the brighter side of things. But even he didn't want to start the day off on a bad foot, without giving it a single chance. So, he approached the door and let himself out, trying hard to block out the shouts, which became significantly more audible. Today would be a good day. No matter what.

* * *

He wished it could have been so simple. Oh, how Osoro wished it could have been so simple. Wishing for a good day, and having a bit of hope, however, didn't seem to be quite enough. He was grateful to say that the trouble didn't start the moment he had stepped out of his room. The yelling hadn't bothered him so much after he had eaten. A majority of his day had been spent in his bedroom, attempting to catch up on sleep, and just making the most out of his time alone in any way he could. He had been so close to getting what he wanted. Just one day of tranquility. One day of silence. One day where he could feel safe! Was that too much to ask for at this point? Perhaps…

Rain fell against the windowpane once the clock hit two, and it never seemed to stop. The thunder became louder and more frequent as the storm grew closer and closer. Lightning began to flash across the sky, lighting up the darkened sky for a brief moment before it became dark once again. The rumbling of the storm was a bit comforting at first. He could feel each deep rumble in his chest, like the crashing of a drum. It was a sound and a sensation much stronger than the worry that crossed him every time he fell in the line of sight of his mother or father. It was strong, and it helped him feel strong. Or, it did at first anyhow…

He had been so close. A good, normal day was was right there, and he almost went to bed happy. As dinner was beginning, he could already feel himself shutting down for the day. A form of defense it was. Where he would block everything out, focusing more on eating and getting away safely. This was easier some nights than others he had come to find…

The rumble of thunder came once again, shaking Osoro's chest. He tried to use the strength of the thunder to make him feel brave. But this time, something about it made him feel...uneasy. He shoved his food around his plate, attempting to breathe through his mouth rather than his nose. The stench of alcohol wafted across the table from his father to him, making him nauseous. How could he eat like this? The best he could do now was to wait until his parents left the table so he could escape as well. He didn't understand why mother still insisted that they ate together. What was the point? He couldn't remember the last time they had actively enjoyed themselves at the dinner table. The last time they had had an actual conversation, that didn't end in an argument. Perhaps his mother still held some sort of hope that this could be what pulled the family together again. The push they needed to finally be happy again. Maybe it was stupid, but Osoro found himself hoping for the same thing.

It wasn't always this way. As hard as it was to believe, things hadn't always been so hostile. Osoro could still remember the days, where daddy would lift him high above his head, making him feel like he was on top of the world. He still remembered the days where he would cling to mommy's apron as she cooked, occasionally stopping to pat his head. They were the picture-perfect family in his eyes, and he loved them. They loved him too, he knew they did. He just wished he could still say that today. But, he had his doubts. When had they stopped loving him? Perhaps around the same time they stopped loving each other. He didn't know. Osoro was no child, yet he still held so tightly to the hope and desire that they still loved him. He wasn't the best son. He wasn't an amazing student. He wasn't a good child. He had no problem with saying such things. But, he could change. He could be good. He would do anything, anything to make them love him again…

Osoro's fork scraped harshly across his plate when he heard the clattering of a bottle. Glancing up, he saw his mother's body had grown stiff. Her elbow had knocked into his father's beer bottle and his drink was spilling across the table. Osoro clenched his jaw as father began to shout at her, demanding to know if she had done it on purpose. He didn't get involved, silently moving his plate to the side so it wasn't caught in the river of foul-smelling liquid. It was so so hard tuning them out when he started screaming like this. It only became even harder when his mother shouted back, calling father names, and blaming him for the mess. They were angry, and they were fed-up. And frankly, so was he.

Did they have to do this every night? Was this their routine now? Why did things have to be this way? Why did he just sit there and let this happen? Had he truly just...accepted it? Was this just how it was going to be from now on? No...no, it couldn't be. With the next rumble of thunder tightening his chest, something within him simply snapped…

"Will you two just shut your mouths?!" Osoro demanded, slamming his hands on the table and standing up. "God, can't you two ever just shut your damn mouths?!"

"Osoro Shidesu! You do NOT speak to your father that way!"

"Yeah, why not? You look like you get off on saying a lot worse! I'm just speaking my mind!" He knew he was digging his own grave this way and making everything ten times worse. But it was too late to back down now. He wasn't about to let them keep this up. He just couldn't stand it anymore!

"What the hell is your problem?" his father demanded, jabbing a finger in his chest. "You ought to get a pop on the mouth for that sort of talk! You apologize this minute!"

"Why should I? I wouldn't fucking mean it! I'm not about to waste my breath on some shitty apology!"

"Your mother makes you dinner, and gives you a roof over your head, and this is the thanks we get?"

"Our house is shit, and the 'dinner' she made is some fucking TV dinner you got on sale. Fuck you! What do I have to be grateful for huh? I'm no better off living on the streets then I am living with you!"

"So that's how you feel huh? Fine!" His father stormed across the table and grabbed Osoro's ear, pinching it between his thumb and his pointer finger, and squeezing it tight.

"Let go of me old man!" Osoro shouted as he struggled. But his words were ignored. Rather, his father pulled him along, across the kitchen and to the front room. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"If you aren't grateful for the things we give you, for the shit we so hard on providing you, then why the hell are you even here huh? What are we working so hard for?" Osoro could see they were walking right for the door. His heart seemed to pound even harder when he noticed. No. No no, he wasn't going to...was he?!

Truth be told, this wasn't the first time this sort of thing had happened. Where he had been banished from the house for an uncertain period of time. Where his safety had been uncertain, and he was left out on the doorstep. If he was being honest, this was one of the first punishments he could remember that had given him a hint. A hint that something was terribly terribly wrong. Osoro remembered when he had been around ten years old, and he had gotten into a fight with his father. God, why had they been fighting? He wanted to remember so badly, and yet for reasons he couldn't understand, he truly couldn't remember. After a long and angry back and forth, Osoro had been dumped on the front porch and told that a naughty child such as himself was no longer welcome in their household. Now, even as a child, Osoro had been independent. He left the house as he pleased, running off to be with classmates, or to visit neighbors. But, at the time, it hadn't been an option.

Because the sun had set hours ago.

Osoro could still remember banging on the door, begging his father to let him in. No matter how independent he called himself, he was still but a child. He still depended on them. And he still knew he was not safe out there by himself. He must have screamed for hours, banging on the door until his fists were raw and red, and his throat simply burnt from the effort it took. He wasn't sure why his parents ever decided to let him inside in the end. Frankly, their house was far enough from the neighbors' house to where his screaming couldn't be heard. There were no cars on the road. Nothing was stopping them from keeping him out there. Perhaps it was only because he was keeping them awake with all the commotion he was creating. Perhaps that was why he was in a time-out for the rest of the night. Sitting in a small stool in the corner, and staring at the wall until his parents fell asleep. Only then was he able to crawl back to his bedroom to sleep for the final hours of the night. He had a feeling though that his bed was not going to be where he was spending the night…

"Dad. Dad, I'm sorry. Let me go okay?" Osoro said quickly. He knew he ought to feel ashamed for begging like this. He ought to man up and take it like an adult. He wasn't some little kid anymore, where it was okay to cry over a little punishment. But, why was he so afraid? Why did the thought of being placed outside like this again so scary to him? Perhaps it was the bitter memories of his childhood that made this even scarier to him.

"Listen to yourself. Whining like a bitch cause your daddy's putting you in time-out," his father sneered. "Well, maybe that'll teach you to be more grateful huh? You know better than to talk to your mother and I like that! You're going out there, and you're staying out there!" He couldn't reason with him. He knew he wouldn't listen. He never listened to him. Osoro had been bad, and he was being punished for it, just like always…

Osoro struggled as his father opened the front door, allowing the chilled air from the rain to come into the house. He didn't get another moment to think before he was shoved onto the porch. He whirled around, hoping to get back in before the door was shut on him. He managed a brief struggle before he was shoved on his bottom, and the door was slammed shut. He was stunned into a dazed silence as he heard the padlock click, leaving him stuck outside. He was shielded from the rain for the time being, as he was protected by the overhang. But the cold air was quickly chilling him to the bone. It took him a moment before he could stand up. He approached the door and raised his fist to knock on it. Why was his fist shaking so badly? It wasn't that cold, was it? He bit his lip hard, as sudden and unwarranted memories flooded his head, leaving his entire body trembling, as though he were standing in a blizzard of ice.

_Mommy! Daddy! Open the door, please open the door! I'll be a good boy, I promise! Please let me inside! I'm scared!_

Osoro wished he could shake those memories out of his head. He wanted to forget them all. He still felt like the same, scared little boy he had once been a long long time ago. Like he had never truly grown up. Was he really so pathetic? Why did he even want to go inside anyway? They would kick him out again eventually. Because he could promise them he would be a good boy until he lost his voice for good. But that didn't mean he was a good boy. That didn't mean he could behave and make them happy. Osoro placed both fists against the door, letting them rest there, instead of slamming them as he so badly wanted to. He...he didn't want to go back inside. He didn't want to face them again. But he couldn't very well run away, could he?

...could he?

Osoro lifted his head after a moment, his mouth slightly agape. Hey. That was right. He didn't truly have to stay here, did he? What was the point? Why should he stay with parents who had stopped loving him and caring about him anyway? He removed his fists and stood straight again. He could run away. They would never have to put up with him again. He would leave with the clothes on his back, and never look back. Then they would be happy. They would get better. They could find a new child to love. And everything would be okay…

A wave of sadness washed over Osoro's body, but he forced it down, replacing it with as much anger as he could muster. "Who needs you anyway?!" He shouted at the closed door. He didn't wait for an answer, however, as he had all those years ago. He didn't want to hear it. Instead, he turned away. And he stormed down the porch steps, and into the storm. Osoro shuddered the moment his foot his the wet concrete, as the rain soaked through his sock almost immediately. Ah, he hadn't even been able to grab his shoes, had he? Osoro sighed but didn't allow it to deter him. He had to get out of here. Now. He crossed the lawn, cringing as the damp grass soaked through his socks, and the rain pleated his body.

Lightning flashed across the sky, making him stop and blink past the bright light. Thunder crashed hard just a moment after. Osoro didn't feel brave anymore. Rather, the thunder now served as a reminder as to how unsafe he was. How alone he was at the mercy of the elements. What was he going to do? Where was he going to go? Why was he doing this? Perhaps he ought to go back to the house. He could at least wait on the porch and out of the rain. Right?

No. No, he didn't have that option anymore. He shook his head and kept going, walking across the grass and to the sidewalk. Then, he silently began to walk down the sidewalk, his head down low, and his body trembling. What was he going to do?

Mommy and daddy ...God how he wanted to see them. He wanted to see them from the beginning. He wanted to run to them and be with them. That was the only place he truly felt safe. There was nowhere else he would rather be. But at this point, he just couldn't make himself go. He didn't want to bother them and make them push him away. He trusted them, he really and truly trusted them. But, the idea of making them push him away was just too painful to bear. He didn't want to risk it.

It hadn't always been this way with his parents. It hasn't always been such an angry and hostile household. But everything had just fallen apart. And, perhaps it was all his fault. Why else would it have happened? He didn't want to even imagine the same thing happened to Mommy Ayano and Daddy Budo. Turning them into what his parents had become. Angry and violent, because he couldn't be a good child. He felt another large shudder run down his body before he continued on his way.

He loved his mommy's smile, he loved it so much. Her laugh was so wonderful to hear, and it never failed to make him smile right back. He loved his daddy's hugs. They were tight, yet gentle. They always made him feel safe. God, how he wanted one of his hugs. But he couldn't ask for one, not now. Maybe not ever.

Osoro was intending to run away from mother and father. But he could feel himself spiraling. Thinking that maybe he had to run from mommy and daddy too. That way, he didn't have them turning against him too. He didn't want them to stop loving him. He didn't want them to hate him. Because they felt like the only people in the world who didn't hate him at this point. Maybe he was being ridiculous. He truly didn't know at this point. But he wasn't about to run to them for protection and comfort. If they heard about what bad things he had done to get himself kicked out, then what if they turned him away too? He was a bad child who deserved to be punished. He had always known that. He did not doubt that he would be turned away if he dared show his face.

Osoro swallowed hard, fighting back tears. There was no point in crying anymore. He deserved this. He deserved to be punished. He ought to just man up and face the consequences of his behavior. He had messed up, and he deserved to feel cold and afraid. This was his punishment. He walked down the sidewalk, turning the corner, and allowing his house to fall out of his eyesight. No turning back at this point.

His messages. The one mommy and daddy sent him. He found himself pausing right there once he began to remember the messages. He wanted to read them one more time. He just needed one more push before he could keep going. Osoro reached into his pocket, hunting for his phone. He wanted to read his messages again. And then, perhaps he would delete them? No, he couldn't do that. He wanted to keep them, as selfish as they may have been. He just wanted one last piece of happiness to hold onto. Then, he could be satisfied.

He hunted around for a moment, trying to find his phone. Where was it? Where the hell was it?! His hands became still, lingering in his pockets. No way. It was still in his room, wasn't it? He had left it behind. He couldn't very well go get it now, could he? Did that mean it was gone? Did that mean the messages were gone? They were stuck at home, left with his mother and father. He...he left it all behind. He left the thing he valued most with them. He couldn't even cherish the lost bit of love he had left, because he had been so damned careless…

"God damn it!" Osoro shouted, not caring who heard him anymore. He practically threw his body against the bark of the closest tree, his knees shaking violently out of anger. "Fuck me! Fuck!" His fist slammed against the tree, his shouting drowned out by the pouring rain and thunder. "Why?! Why is this happening? What the fuck did I do wrong!?" His body heaved in a vain attempt to stop his sobs. But they came erupting out him anyway. He felt so pathetic. He felt so stupid. If he had just kept his mouth shut, he could have been sleeping in his bed. He could have been calling mommy and daddy, saying goodnight.

He wanted them here now. He wanted them so so bad. His heart was pounding out of fear and anger. He couldn't do it. He had to be with mommy and daddy. He...he was so so scared.

His legs almost seemed to move on his own as he began to run. He ran down the sidewalk, across the street, and though the neighborhood. His breath came fast, and he could see the white clouds that passed his lips with each breath. His legs ached, and he slipped and fell a few times as he attempted to run on the wet sidewalk. But he refused to let that deter him. Sharp rocks jabbed into his feet, and he eventually began to leave bloody footprints as he ran, mixed in with the rain. But that wasn't enough to stop him either. He knew he was taking a risk. He was risking the chance that they would hate him for bothering them. He was risking annoying them and bothering them. But the need to be with them seemed to outweigh the risk, despite how scary the risk itself was.

One mile. He ran a full mile, his legs pumping with everything they had, and tears blurring his vision. He supposed he could be lucky they didn't live cities away. But even if they had, he doubted he would have let that stop him. No matter how painful it would have become. So long as he could see them again. Even if it was for the last time.

* * *

Panting and shaking, Osoro stood before Ayano's house. There were no cars in the driveway, indicating she was home alone. If she was home at all anyway. There were lights on in the window. So someone had to be home at least. He walked up the porch steps, breathing hard. He walked across the porch, and to the door. He took a breath, and slowly raised his fist. But….he couldn't knock. He didn't trust himself not to cry or bang on the door. He had to compose himself. Mommy was right behind that door. She was sitting in her home, comfortable, and safe. She didn't know he was there. He swallowed hard. So hard, he thought he would throw up. He couldn't cry. But he knew he would cry if he saw her. So, he was left standing, his fist mid-air, and his body shaking. He felt so pathetic. So stupid and pathetic. Just standing like this, waiting for something to happen.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait too long. As something did indeed happen.

Caught up in his own scared feelings, he began to whimper, holding those sobs in as much as he could. As he was standing outside the door, his whimpers were just loud enough to be heard from the inside. He couldn't quite hear what was happening inside the house. But he could hear some soft, muffled voices on the other side of the door. Questioning the strange sound. Could it be an animal of some sort, caught in the rain? Surprisingly enough, Osoro didn't move when he heard the lock come undone. Rather, his heart started to pound, muffling everything else. This was it. Someone angry was waiting for him behind the door. Someone violent was waiting on the other side of the door. He was going to be yelled at and hit and hurt.

But...it didn't happen. When the door open, he didn't see his father's angry face. He didn't see his mother sunken cheeks. Rather, the face that poked out was daddies. Daddy's soft face, lined with confusion at first, quickly being replaced with concern. "Buddy?" His tone was soft, not ruined by cigarettes, unlike his father. His brows were furrowed with concern as he opened the door wider. "Hey, what are you doing here buddy? You're soaking wet!" Osoro didn't answer. He didn't even lower his fist for the time being. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move.

"Budo? Is someone there?" Oh, God. Oh, it was mommy. She was here too. Budo turned his head and called for her as Osoro slowly lowered his fist. Soon, mommy showed her face too. Gentle and sweet, lined with sheer surprise when she saw him. "Osoro?! Baby, what happened?!" she gasped, just as surprised to see her little one standing there, soaked down to the bone.

"I…" his voice croaked, as though he hadn't used it in years. "I can't...go ho-home," he trembled out. Ayano and Budo were too shocked to say anything for a moment. How were they supposed to respond? What in the world had happened?

"Osoro. Baby, come in, please," Ayano said, opening the door wider. Osoro nodded slowly, bringing his arms up to wrap around himself. He dragged his feet as he let himself in, bringing rainwater and blood into the house. "Oh my God.." Ayano said softly when she noticed the blood that came from his feet. "Baby…"

Once inside, they closed the door and turned to him again. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes buddy," Budo suggested, coming over to him and placing a hand on Osoro's shoulder. Budo could see how hard he flinched in response, which clued him into what happened rather quickly. "Do you want to take a bath? Or do you just want to get into something dry?" he asked. Osoro didn't answer. His body was practically vibrating from the effort it took to hold it together. But he...he just couldn't do it. He was cold, he was tired, he was scared, and he was so so small. He couldn't do it anymore.

Osoro gave out a weak little sob, as his body began to stagger. Ayano was quick to pick up on his unsteady posture, as she was at his side in an instant, grabbing him before he could hit the ground. She slowly lowered herself to a kneeling position, and then into a seated one, holding Osoro in her lap as he sobbed violently. "My poor baby boy…" he said softly, holding him close as he sobbed into her shoulder. She could tell he was trying to say something past his tears. But he just couldn't get the words out yet. "Sssh, it's okay, it's okay," she soothed. "Don't try to talk yet. Go ahead and let it all out." Budo knelt by their side, stroking Osoro's hair as he cried, hoping to help soothe him. Their poor, sweet boy. They hated hearing him cry like this. Osoro was a tough little boy, and he didn't often cry. But that only meant that when he did, it was all the more heart wrenching to them.

"I-I'm so sorry," Osoro suddenly stuttered out past his tears. This was even more of a surprise! Osoro was a good boy, they knew he was. But, please and thank you were not his specialties. So then, why was he saying this to them all of a sudden?

"Buddy, why are you apologizing like this?" Budo asked, his voice unintentionally rising an octave from the concern.

"I…" He couldn't tell them. If they knew how naughty he was, then they would make him leave too, wouldn't they? He buttoned his lips. But when the sobs kept forcing their way out, so did the words. "Because I..I-I fucked up. So ba-bad," he said, each word quivering. He hated admitting to how afraid he was. How badly he didn't want mommy and daddy to leave him and hate him. "They hate me! God, they hate me so much!"

Well, they didn't have to ask who he was talking about here. It was no secret at this point how Osoro's parents treated him. This wasn't the first time either he had mentioned how much they hated him. He usually said so with some sense of humor, as though he was used to it, or simply didn't care. But, this was the first time he had become so upset over it. Was made it worse, was that Ayano and Budo didn't know how to respond. It wasn't fair to say he was wrong, and that they loved him, despite everything they had done to him. But they couldn't very well say they hated him indeed. That was bound to simply make things worse.

"I'm so sorry," Osoro continued with a choked sob. "I was bad. I wa-was bad. Please don't hate me too okay? Please? Please?" He knew he sounded pathetic. He knew he was annoying. But he couldn't bear the thought of them leaving him. He needed to know they would stay.

"Oh, Osoro! How could ever think we could ever hate you?" Ayano gasped. When Osoro didn't answer, she knew she couldn't just let it go. She knew Osoro more than likely didn't want to show his face quite yet. But, she needed to look him in the eye to speak with him. She pulled away from the embrace a little, even though it caused him to whine. She placed a hand under his chin and lifted it to he would look right at her. "My little Osoro. I need you to listen to mommy now, okay?" she said softly. Osoro gulped and nodded. "We would NEVER hate you. No matter what happens, we will never hate you for anything you do. You may act out now and again. And we even spank you sometimes. But that doesn't mean that we hate you. We have never hated you, not even for a moment. Do you hear me?"

"Do you mean that? You won't kick me out?" Osoro asked softly. Aah, so that was what happened huh? His parents had kicked him right out of the house, hadn't they? And in this storm?! How could someone ever do such a thing to their little one? Ayano could already feel her protective urges rising, leading her to hold Osoro tighter. The next time she saw his parents, even if it was only in passing, she was going to...well, she didn't quite know yet what she was going to do. But it wasn't going to be pretty, she knew that much for damn sure.

Ayano had a bit of a clog stuck in her throat, stopping her from saying any more. So Budo cut in now, rubbing and patting Osoro's back. "Not ever. No matter what happens, you are always going to be safe and sound right in our home. We love you so so much. And we couldn't imagine life without you. You're our precious baby. Now and forever." Osoro could already feel a fresh batch of tears running down his face. He reached out for Budo now, wanting his hugs too. Budo transferred Osoro from Ayano's lap to his own and gave him a strong bear hug. "It's okay buddy, you're okay. You're safe now, I swear it to you. You're safe right here, no matter what." He pressed several kisses to the top of Osoro's head, rocking him back and forth as gently as he could.

"I'm cold…" Osoro whimpered. Well, that was no surprise by any means. Heaven only knew how long he had been out there in the pouring rain. He needed to clean up, ASAP.

"C'mon, how about a bath huh? We can get you out of those wet clothes and into something a lot cozier. Maybe we can get you a warm bottle of milk right after huh? We can get something warm in your tummy. Will that help you feel better?" Budo asked with a gentle smile.

"Mm-hm," Osoro whined.

"I thought so~" With Ayano's help, he was able to stand up with Osoro in his arms. Then, Ayano led them upstairs to the bathroom.

"I'll get you some PJs and a diaper okay?" Ayano offered. "Then, mommy will join you in a moment so we can have a nice bathtime." Osoro nodded, keeping his head buried in Budo's shoulder, taking in every bit of warmth he could. Budo and Ayano split ways once they reached the bathroom, with Ayano going further down the hall to the nursery they had put together for Osoro some time ago. They kept all of Osoro's little clothing, and his diapers in there so they would be safe, and right at hand.

Budo sat down on the toilet seat, holding Osoro on his lap. He leaned over the tub as much as he could, plugging up the tub, and then turning on the water. After that, he wrapped both arms around Osoro, focusing his attention right back on him. "Daddy's here kiddo," he whispered when Osoro started to fuss again. "It feels icky being in those wet clothes, doesn't it? Do you want to get out of them?"

"Please daddy," he said softly, trembling in his arms. Well, he certainly didn't need to ask twice. Osoro certainly wasn't happy when Budo took him off his lap and set him on the edge of the tub. But it was necessary for the time being.

"Alright kiddo, arms up for me?" Osoro sighed but obeyed. His whimpering seemed to grow as Budo slipped the wet shirt over his head. And understandably so too, there was no way that could feel good! "Good job, we're almost done now," Budo praised, kissing his cheek. He was gentle in removing Osoro's bottoms and underpants. Once that was done, he placed Osoro back on his lap so he could remove his socks. But when he went to pull them off, it was quite clear that there was a problem.

"Ouch, daddy!" Osoro suddenly cried when Budo began to peel off his socks.

"What's ouch baby?" Budo asked, stopping immediately. Oh dear, he hadn't hurt him, had he?

"F-feet.." Osoro sniffled.

"Feet? Your feet hurt?" Oh gosh, that was right. He had come all the way here without shoes, hadn't he? He wasn't surprised that his feet were hurting him so bad! "I'm sorry kiddo. Daddy will be as gentle as he can okay? Just be still for me…" Budo was as slow and meticulous as possible in removing Osoro's socks from his injured feet, wincing at every whine and whimper Osoro gave. It took some time. But eventually, both socks were off, and Budo could inspect his little one's feet. The socks hadn't been nearly enough to protect his little feet from the elements, that much was very clear. They were dirty, and the bottoms were covered in dried and fresh blood. Budo couldn't quite tell where the cuts were yet, as it was hard to see them. But they would be bandaged up properly as soon as possible. Goodness, washing his feet was not going to be an easy process. Osoro could be such a giggly baby when he got his feet washed. Budo couldn't bear the idea of it making him weepy instead…

Ayano came in not too long after with a pair of pajamas draped over her arms, and a diaper in between the pajama pieces, all ready for Osoro. While Budo held and rocked Osoro, Ayano finished preparing the bath, turning off the water, and adding some bubbles. She couldn't add too many right now, as she had also seen Osoro's feet, and knew that adding too many more chemicals to the tub could cause them to burn. It was just enough to make a fine layer of bubbles for Osoro to play with. If he wanted to anyway.

Once everything was ready, Budo got up, and gently placed Osoro in the tub. He could hear Osoro's loud sigh of relief once his body hit the warm water. It felt amazing and relaxed him considerably. "That feels nice, doesn't it sweetheart?" Ayano chuckled, smiling down at her sweet baby. Osoro could only nod, feeling his entire body finally start to relax. As Ayano spoke gently to him, Budo began to wash Osoro's long hair. His hair was so long, and it was often unkempt. So washing his hair took a bit of time. But he didn't mind that. Rather, he truly enjoyed washing Osoro's hair. Because he knew how happy it made him. Or, usually made him anyway…

Osoro looked so tired. He leaned against the back of his tub, closing his eyes and just allowing himself to relax. Ayano and Budo didn't want to try and engage him when he clearly needed rest. And a lot of it too. So, for now, they let him rest. Budo hummed as he washed Osoro's hair, while Ayano began to wash off his body for him. They wanted to pamper him and get him all clean. With four hands, they could get him even cleaner, and in a much more efficient way. They wanted so badly to hear his laugh and play with him like they always did. But, they couldn't bring themselves to bother him and make him interact. Especially when he was so tired. They could feel their hearts breaking, seeing him so still. Was he truly going to be okay?

"Baby. I'm going to wash your feet now okay?" Ayano asked. The seemed to wake Osoro up for sure, as his eyes flew open.

"No," he said quickly, thinking back to the pain that came from removing his socks. "No, don't touch them," Osoro insisted as he shook his head.

Oh..she didn't want to make him experience this sort of pain, he was already so afraid. But with injuries being the way they were, leaving them alone was simply not an option right now. "I'm sorry baby," Ayano sighed softly. "If it helps, you can hold daddy's hand okay? We'll be done lickety-split, I promise," she said. "Will you be a brave boy for mommy?" Osoro curled in his lips. He truly didn't want to do this. But he was just too tired to protest at this point.

"O-okay…" he nodded. Budo reached out and took one of his hands, holding it tight, as Ayano lifted one of Osoro's legs out of the tub and propped it over the edge of the bathtub.

"That's my good boy. Big breath now okay?" she said as she got the cloth ready. Osoro did as he was told, taking a deep breath as he held on tight to Budo's hand. Once she was sure he was ready as he could be, Ayano began to wash the injuries on his foot. Osoro cringed hard, holding tightly to Budo's hand, trying hard not to start crying again. It would seem though that it was not going to be an easy feat. His eyes were squeezed shut, but tears were already slipping out in response to the pain.

"You're doing a great job kiddo, you really are. Just a little longer now," he said. He kissed the back of Osoro's hand a few times as Ayano switched feet to do the next one. "We're almost done. Once the cloth touched the tender skin, Osoro began to weep softly. But he didn't pull away, keeping as still as possible. Wanted to get this over with so he could just get away from this pain...

"All done!" Ayano said, which seemed to prompt Osoro to burst into a new fit of tears.

"You did such a good job," Budo soothed, stroking his hair. "Mommy and daddy are so so proud of you, we truly are. You're our brave boy and we love you so much." Ayano came to their end of the tub and provided a few kisses of her own to Osoro's cheeks.

"I-I want to get o-out," Osoro quivered, sniffling pitifully.

"All done with bathtime? Okay, baby, we can get you all snug into your pajamas now okay?" Ayano cooed. She reached into the tub and pulled her shivering baby out, kissing his cheeks as she did. Budo grabbed the towel and wrapped it around Osoro as best he could while he was nestled in Ayano's arms. With the second one, he began to dry Osoro's long hair. All the while, Ayano spoke softly to him, cooing and praising him. "You're my brave baby boy you know that. Brave and smart and I'm so proud of you. So so proud of you."

"Even though I cried?" he asked, sounding a little ashamed.

"Of course my silly baby," Ayano giggled. "You're the bravest and toughest baby I know. Tougher than anyone else in the whole world." She could see the corners of his lips twitching a little. As though he almost wanted to smile, but couldn't just yet. Well them, they'd just have to keep working at a smile then~ They weren't about to let this night pass by without him smiling!

Once his hair was dry enough, Budo rubbed the towel around Osoro's body to dry off his skin a bit. They would change him into something dry and then wrap his feet in bandages so they could heal. Hopefully airing them out first as they changed him could help take the edge off the pain. "All right buddy, let's get you changed now okay?" Budo said, patting his covered chest. "You did such an amazing job, and we're so so proud!" Gosh, how many times had they told him they were proud at this point? He hadn't been keeping track. But, he had to say, it was truly helping him feel a bit proud too…

Once he was dry, they carried him back to the nursery to get him all nice and ready. The nursery followed a dark blue and white color scheme, with lots of childish furniture and decor to make him feel nice and small when he spent the night. And of course, no nursery was complete without a changing table! Ayano took him across the room, and lie him on top of the changing table. After removing the towel, she slid the clean diaper under his bottom. Now, even on good days, Oroso really didn't like diaper changes. They were tedious, uncomfortable, and he just didn't like them. He would squirm and fuss and so everything he could to avoid them. This was no exception it would seem.

Osoro made an unhappy face when his damp body was exposed, making him fuss. He was not a happy baby, that much was very clear. It didn't help that he was so tired and upset already. This wasn't going to be easy for him was it? So, they had to figure out how to help him be patient enough to keep still. Thankfully, Budo found the solution rather quickly. As Ayano soothed him, rubbing his tummy and whispering to him, Budo went to Osoro's crib and pulled out his stuffed lion. One of the only things that could comfort him most when he was upset or crying. Budo approached again, hiding the prized stuffed animal behind his back. "Psst, hey buddy," Budo said with a tiny smile. "Someones here to see you~" Osoro stopped his squirming for a moment to listen to his daddy.

Budo revealed the lion, dangling it just above Osoro. "Hey there friend," Budo said, using a lower voice for the lion. "Aww. I've missed you so so much!" It seemed to be just what Osoro needed at the moment! When he saw his lion, his eyes seemed to light up. He made grabby hands up at his lion, but it was not given to him straight away. Rather, Budo continued to use it to distract him while Ayano diapered him up. She made sure to use a thicker, overnight one, as she intended for him to spend the night. She sprinkled some powder into the soft diaper before pulling it around his waist and taping it up. The diaper was covered in little moons and stars, which faded away when they became wet. Her tiny baby was no stranger to accidents, especially as he slept. So, she always made sure to have plenty of these on hand~

When he knew Ayano was done, Budo gave Osoro the lion, letting him squeeze it tightly to his chest. "There we go, all done," Budo praised.

"And you did such a good job!" Ayano followed up, giving his tummy a little tickle. She glanced up at Budo, asking him, "Did you want to wrap up his wounds? I think you're a bit better at that than I am." Budo was no stranger to torn ligaments and strained muscles, due to the rough activity in the martial arts club. So he was the best bet when it came to helping Osoro here. Budo nodded, and the two of them switched places, with Ayano standing at his head, and Budo at his feet. From under the changing table, he found their first aid kit. They kept one here, (Mostly to care for diaper rashes) and one back in the kitchen. They always kept both boxes fully stocked for just in case. Thankfully, this was coming in handy today.

From inside the box, Budo pulled out a roll of ace bandages. Since they had already scrubbed the wounds clean, he didn't want to put Osoro through any more pain with the 'boo-boo spray.' So, he was going to leave it at that for now. He undid the bandage roll and began to wrap up Budo's feet.

Ayano stroked Osoro's hair, cooing at her sweet little boy. "I'm so proud of you. You were so smart, coming straight to mommy and daddy. Mommy is so proud of her little boy," she said. She leaned over and gave his forehead a gentle kiss, making him smile a bit. One of the first real smiles he had given them since he had been here. "There it is. There's my baby's smile," Ayano whispered. She loved him so much, she truly loved him. Osoro didn't flinch as Budo wrapped up his feet, as the pressure seemed to help a little. "There we go, looks like we're all done," Ayano praised once it was all done. "Now, it's pajama time cutie~," she said, pulling the pajamas out now. She had decided to dress him in a two-piece for now, as a footed sleeper would have likely made him too uncomfortable.

She made sure not to take too long in dressing him up again. Budo helped him sit up before Ayano slipped the soft, baby blue pajama top over his head. It had long sleeves, and had a teddy bear on the front, dozing away on a crescent moon. Then, she slid the matching pajama bottoms over his legs and had Budo hold him as she pulled them over his bottom. Hehe. Oh goodness. His nighttime diaper was so thick that it was almost impossible to hide the waistband. She could see it so clearly as Budo supported his bottom. Poor little cutie pie~

"There we go. All done! Are you feeling any better sweetheart?" Ayano asked, unable to resist giving him padded bottom a little pat. Osoro blushed heavily, but he nodded as he clung to Budo, who was still holding him close. "Aww well that's good~ Now, let's get some warm milk in that empty tummy~" As if on cue, Osoro's tummy began to rumble, making her laugh. "C'mon you two."

Ayano led the two out of the room and back down the stairs. She had Budo and Osoro wait in the living room for a moment while she warmed some milk. Budo entertained Osoro with his stuffed lion a bit more as he waited for Ayano to come back. He wasn't so sure if Osoro was happy right now. But he was able to say that he certainly looked a lot better. He wasn't crying anymore. His face wasn't as pale. He was squirming and active. He was doing better, and the risk of getting very ill had dropped significantly. So, Budo had to be grateful for right now. "I love my best friend Osoro!" Budo sang as he made the lion dance around for Osoro. Usually, that was just enough to make him laugh. But it wasn't working so well tonight. He was smiling a little and batting at the lion. But he wasn't laughing…

After a moment, Ayano came back with Osoro's bottle. She moved him from Budo's lap to her own, cradling him in her arms, before offering him the nipple. Osoro took it quickly, gulping down what was inside. "Hey hey! Slow down there sweetheart!" Ayano warned. "You'll give yourself a tummy ache that way." Osoro corrected himself, drinking it a bit slower. It felt a lot better this way, allowing the warmth to slowly enter his tummy and warm him up from the inside. "Good boy, that's a good boy…" Ayano felt that she would probably have to get him something proper to eat soon enough. Osoro wasn't a puppy who could live off of warmed milk. But, she wanted to at least get something in him first, and then let him decide whether he wanted to sleep or eat.

Watching him nurse like this, still and content, helped to mend his concerned mommy and daddy's hearts. They watched him drink, their expressions relieved and happy. Their eyes were so filled with love, and adoration for little Osoro, it was simply unmistakable. For a moment, Osoro didn't notice this. He was much more focused on his bottle, and on filling his tummy nice and full. But when he had managed to take the edge off his hunger, only then did he open his eyes. Mommy and daddy were staring down at him, watching over him with such love and affection, it was almost overwhelming. Did he truly deserve their kindness? Did he truly deserve their love and affection? He had been so much trouble to them. Especially tonight, where he had just shown up unannounced and quite literally fallen into their arms. What if they had needed time alone? He would have just...ruined it. He often doubted the fact that they loved him, as awful as that sounded. But after spending so long thinking of himself as a burden, it was really hard to change that.

But...the love he saw and felt radiating from them was unmistakable. There was no denying how they felt. He knew that now. Why else would they take care of him? Why else would they hold him like this? Hell, why else would he still be here? They hadn't thrown him out on his behind as his parents had. No, they brought him in, and they loved him and took care of him. Because they loved him. They truly loved him…

Before he could stop himself, Osoro felt a few more tears escaping. Slipping past his long lashes and down his cheeks as he stared at mommy and daddy. Budo frowned as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Buddy? What's the matter?" he asked. Osoro couldn't answer yet, not with the bottle in the way. He wanted to explain. But, he really wanted to finish first...

They were patient, waiting until he was all done, and was simply nursing on air. Ayano removed the bottle and cleaned the milk that had slipped down as his cheeks. "I…" he began slowly. "I love...mommy. And I love da-daddy," he said softly. They had expected him to burst into a fit of tears. But instead...he smiled. He gave them a big smile, and a little laugh broke pst his tears. Because he believed them. He believed they loved him. And it was such a wonderful, wonderful feeling, being loved like this. Especially after having been hated by everyone for such a long long time. He couldn't stop himself from being so elated.

Well, Ayano and Budo were shocked. Osoro was rarely so open with how he felt. But now, he was outright telling them just how dearly he loved them. It was bringing him to tears, and yet he was smiling more than they had seen all night. Ayano could feel tears welling up in her own eyes. She set the bottle to the side, and she hugged him close, inhaling the clean scent of shampoo and baby powder he gave off. "My sweet baby boy. I love you too. I love you so much."

"I do too," Budo nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes before wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and baby boy. "We both love you buddy. And we couldn't imagine life without you." All three of them were in tears as they held each other. They were so grateful to be together and to love each other so dearly. They truly didn't want to imagine a single moment apart, or how life could have been if they didn't have each other.

Just past her tears, Ayano managed to silently sing to Osoro, hoping to soothe him, just a bit. She knew his tears weren't sad ones. But, no mother ever wanted their little one to cry, no matter what the reason was. She would admit, her voice was no award-winning sound. But, to Osoro, it was like the voice of an angel. Because it belonged to his precious mommy. "_Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes_," Ayano sang, rocking him back and forth in her arms. Osoro buried his face further into her shoulder as she sang to him. The tears didn't stop for a moment, he was just too overcome with emotions and love for her. "_Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine_."

Ayano could hear his sniffs were dying down a little in response to her voice, warming her heart. She took a moment to dry her own eyes. But while she paused, Budo decided to surprise both her and Osoro, by joining in as well. Taking over for Ayano for a moment, and singing as well. His voice was a bit deeper and sounded just right~ "_Little one when you play. Don't you mind what they say_." Osoro lifted his head in response to his daddy's voice, his teary eyes wide. Why, he had never heard his daddy sing before… Budo smiled down at his little one and began to brush tears off of Osoro's cheeks with his thumbs. "_Let those eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine_."

Mommy and daddy were both singing for him. They were holding him and singing to him and showing him more attention then he knew what to do with. He was so happy. So so happy. Budo held onto Ayano as she held Osoro, and they sang together to their precious little one. "_From your head, down to your toes. You're so sweet, goodness knows. You are so precious to me. Cute as can be, baby of mine_." Osoro managed a smile, his eyes drying up after a bit, as the last few tears rolled down his cheeks. They loved him. They truly truly loved him…

Osoro rest his head on Ayano's shoulder again as they sang. All the crying, the running, the emotions, all of it, it was really getting to him, making him so so sleepy… He closed his eyes for a moment, soothed by the sounds of their voices. He was safe here. He would be okay here. It was all going to be okay…

So, for the first time in a long long time, Osoro drifted off to sleep, feeling as though nothing in the world could hurt him. Ayano leaned down, and kissed the top of his head, holding him close and tight. "Goodnight my sweet baby," she whispered, a few tears rolling down his cheeks and into his hair. "Mommy and daddy love you so so much. We will always love you, no matter what."

And he slept, cradled in Ayano's arms, and without a care in the world~


End file.
